Une cohabitation difficile
by Melian24
Summary: Un matin, Dômeki ne se présente pas au lycée. Watanuki décide de lui rendre visite pour connaître les raisons de son absence. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi. Tout à CLAMP.

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Un matin, Dômeki ne se présente pas au lycée. Watanuki décide de lui rendre visite pour connaître les raisons de son absence.

**Avertissement** : Ceci est une fanfiction basée sur une relation entre deux hommes. Alors si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Homophobes, ne venez pas vous plaindre, c'est pas comme si vous n'étiez pas prévenu. Lemon WataxDôme.

**Notes de l'auteur** : Un grand merci à s2lou, la bêta de cette fic, dont les conseils m'ont été très utiles.

UNE COHABITATION DIFFICILE

Ce matin-là, Watanuki Kimihiro, cuisiner, homme à tout faire et médium de son état venait de quitter la boutique de Yûko, la sorcière des dimensions, pour qui il travaillait depuis quelque temps déjà. Comme tous les jours Watanuki se rendit à l'école. Il espérait pouvoir partager son bento avec la douce Himawari, afin de lui faire goûter les délices culinaires qu'il avait lui-même cuisinés.

La jeune fille le salua à son arrivée et comme à chaque fois que cela se produisait, le médium dansait avec des étoiles plein les yeux, pour montrer à quel point il était heureux quand elle lui souriait ainsi.

_"Tiens ? Dômeki-kun n'est pas avec toi aujourd'hui ?"

Le lycéen prit aussitôt un air abattu. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle parle de lui ?

_"Nan," répondit-il quelque peu déçu qu'elle ne s'intéresse qu'à l'archer.

_"C'est étrange, lui qui n'est jamais en retard. Peut-être est-il malade ?" poursuivit-elle d'un air pensif.

Cette dernière remarque troubla le médium. C'est vrai que ce matin en passant devant le temple où habitait l'archer, il n'avait vu personne. D'habitude, Dômeki l'attendait toujours devant pour faire le trajet jusqu'à l'école mais son absence ne l'avait pas inquiété outre mesure. Il y avait des tas de raisons pour que Dômeki ne soit pas présent à leur rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas ?

À partir de cet instant, Watanuki réalisa que quelque chose de grave avait dû se produire. Jamais son rival n'avait manqué un seul de leur rendez-vous du matin. Cependant, le médium demeura calme et étrangement silencieux même lorsque Himawari lui adressa son sourire de déesse durant la matinée. Watanuki était préoccupé. Il attendit l'arrivée de l'archer mais ce dernier ne se présenta pas au lycée.

Lorsque la cloche, annonçant la pause déjeuner, retentit enfin; le cuisinier, prétextant une course à faire pour sa patronne de sorcière, s'éclipsa et laissa Himawari déjeuner seule. Il se promit d'infliger mille souffrances à l'archer, si celui-ci lui avait fait manquer, pour rien, un repas en tête à tête avec Himawari.

Il se rendit au temple, où habitait Dômeki, presque en courant. Presque. Il s'agissait de Dômeki tout de même. Arrivé devant, le médium pénétra à l'intérieur de l'édifice mais ne trouva personne, pas même un fidèle venu prier. Il fit alors le tour pour atteindre l'habitation. Il frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse. Il appela l'archer. Rien, hormis le silence.

Finalement, il se décida à entrer. La porte n'était même pas fermée à clé. Il appela une nouvelle fois Dômeki. Ce dernier ne lui répondit toujours pas. Il semblait n'y avoir personne. Le médium s'apprêtait à repartir, tout en se maudissant de s'être inquiété pour cet abruti, quand il entendit un grognement provenant d'une des pièces longeant le couloir.

Prudemment, il se rendit en direction du bruit et fit coulisser le panneau menant à une chambre. Celle de Dômeki. Celui-ci était allongé sur un futon aussi blanc qu'un linge. N'écoutant que son cœur, le lycéen se précipita vers lui.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"_Malade, tu dis ?_"

A l'autre bout du fil, Watanuki expliquait qu'il aurait du retard à sa patronne.

_"Ouais. J'ai dû appeler un docteur. Il dit que c'est une forte grippe qu'a attrapé Dômeki."

_"_Le pauvre !!! _le plaignit la sorcière. _J'espère que tu vas bien t'occuper de lui ?_"

_"Et puis quoi encore ?!! Il a déjà eut du bol que je sois passé le voir !!"

_"_Raison de plus pour que tu restes avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux._"

_"Et mon boulot chez toi ?"

_"_Rien ne t'empêche de passer plus tard._"

_"QUOI ??" vociféra le médium.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de traiter Yûko d'esclavagiste puisqu'elle avait déjà raccroché.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le médium passa le reste de l'après-midi à ranger et à nettoyer la maison du malade. Puis il lui prépara une soupe à prendre avec les médicaments que lui avait laissé le docteur.

Les effluves provenant de la cuisine réveillèrent l'archer au moment où Watanuki pénétra dans la chambre avec un plateau.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?" furent les premiers mots qui franchirent les lèvres d'un Dômeki encore très pâle.

Le médium entra dans une rage folle, manquant de renverser le plateau et la soupe avec.

_"C'EST COMME ÇA QUE TU ME REMERCIES APRES TOUT CE J'AI FAIT POUR TOI AUJOURD'HUI !!" se mit-il à hurler.

_"Ta gueule. Tu me donnes mal à la tête," bougonna Dômeki en se bouchant les oreilles.

Il avait connu mieux comme réveil.

_"JE DEVRAIS ME TIRER ET TE LAISSER TE DÉMERDER TOUT SEUL !! J'AI AUTRE CHOSE À FAIRE QUE DE M'OCCUPER D'UN MALADE MÊME PAS RECONNAISSANT !!" poursuivit le médium vexé par tant d'ingratitude.

Dômeki se contenta de garder le silence, en attendant que l'autre finisse par se calmer. Le domestique de la sorcière avait l'habitude de se montrer très démonstratif quand il n'était pas content. Il râlait beaucoup, braillait énormément, gesticulait dans tous les sens mais il finissait toujours par s'apaiser.

Watanuki se souvint alors de ce qu'avait dit le docteur au sujet de l'état de Dômeki. Il se calma, tant bien que mal, soupira plusieurs fois, une veine frémissante était apparue sur sa tempe, signe qu'il était encore énervé. Le cuisinier s'agenouilla au bord du futon, déposa le plateau à coté de lui puis aida l'exorciste à s'asseoir.

_"T'es pas venu ce matin à l'école. Je suis passé pendant la pause déjeuner pour voir si tout allait bien mais quand je suis arrivé, je t'ai trouvé ici, avec beaucoup de fièvre. J'ai appelé un docteur. D'après lui, tu as attrapé une grippe très virulente. Il a dû te faire une piqûre pour faire baisser ta température. Je suis resté pour veiller à ce que ça n'empire pas," expliqua-t-il tandis qu'il déposait le plateau sur les genoux de Dômeki.

La veille au soir, l'exorciste s'était couché avec des maux de tête et quelques courbatures. Sortant d'un entraînement intensif de tir à l'arc, il avait pensé simplement avoir pris froid sur le chemin de retour. En effet, les soirées commençaient à se rafraîchir en ce début d'hiver.

Pourtant, ce matin, quand son réveil avait sonné, il avait été incapable de se lever. Rien à voir avec le petit rhume qu'il croyait avoir attrapé.

_"Prends ça avec," ajouta le cuisinier en lui tendant un flacon de médicaments.

Le malade saisit le flacon et lut le nom inscrit sur le boîtier.

_"Le docteur a dit que tu devais prendre deux gélules avant chaque repas."

L'archer hocha la tête mais ne remercia pas pour autant le médium. Celui-ci poussa un grognement mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de se pencher et de tendre la main vers le front de Dômeki pour vérifier s'il avait encore de la fièvre. Il resta ainsi quelques instants, la main sur le front de l'exorciste.

_"Tu as encore de la température," fit-il en la retirant.

L'autre se contenta d'avaler sa soupe avec avidité.

_"Je dois aller chez Yûko. Je repasserai te voir dès que j'aurai fini," ajouta-t-il en se levant.

_"Hé !!"

Watanuki prit une pose comique en brandissant son poing qui se voulait menaçant sous le nez du malade. Ce dernier resta de marbre.

_"Je t'ai déjà répété cent fois que j'avais un nom !!" se récria le domestique de la sorcière.

Il avait fait un effort considérable pour ne pas hurler et évidement Dômeki s'en était rendu compte. Mais le plaisir suprême de l'archer n'était-il pas de faire râler le médium ? C'était tellement amusant de le voir se tortiller dans tous les sens.

_"Ouais, je sais. J'en veux d'autre," fit-il en lui tendant le bol déjà vide.

Le médium bouillonnait intérieurement, la veine sur sa tempe grossissait à vue d'œil. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois puis arracha le bol des mains de l'exorciste et repartit dans la cuisine en grommelant. Un petit sourire sadique s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du malade.

Watanuki revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un autre plateau comportant un bol de soupe miso et une assiette de ragoût nikujaga ainsi qu'une coupelle de salade de fruits. Le cuisinier déposa le tout sur les genoux de Dômeki sans rien dire et reprit l'autre plateau vide.

_"Je vais chez Yûko," lâcha-t-il sèchement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Dômeki ouvrit les yeux, il ignorait quel jour on était, ni même depuis combien de temps il était alité. Cependant, il avait moins mal au crâne mais surtout, il était moins courbaturé. Il tourna la tête sur le coté et vit, dans un coin de la chambre, un futon plié et un sac noir qui ne lui appartenait pas. Puis il se souvint de la visite de Watanuki et de ses bons petits plats (mais ça, jamais il le lui dirait) puis de son départ.

Il y eut du bruit provenant de la cuisine. Certainement le médium. Il avait dû passer la nuit ici et le sac devait lui appartenir. L'archer ne se souvenait pas l'avoir entendu rentrer. Un sourire carnassier s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Il décida de se lever. Ses jambes étaient assez fortes pour le soutenir. Il s'avança silencieusement jusqu'à la cuisine et risqua un œil. Watanuki était derrière les fourneaux et préparait un repas qui sentait bon les épices.

Dômeki observa pendant quelques secondes le cuisinier. Il admira son corps svelte, mis en valeur par le tablier blanc qui lui ceignait la taille. Son regard s'attarda sur ses mains fines et agiles qui jonglaient, avec aisance, entre les divers ustensiles de cuisine. Il scruta chacun de ses gestes avec attention car tout ce qu'accomplissait Watanuki, le moindre de ses actes, était réalisé avec tout son cœur.

C'était la principale raison pour laquelle l'exorciste aimait autant manger ce que le médium avait lui-même préparé. Hormis le fait que sa cuisine était déjà délicieuse, il avait aussi l'impression de goûter un peu de son âme.

Le médium fredonnait une mélodie tandis qu'il découpait avec dextérité les légumes. Il les jeta ensuite dans une casserole et mélangea le tout avec une spatule en bois. Dômeki ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler, avec un certain émerveillement, chacun de ses mouvements. Ceux-ci étaient exécutés avec une maîtrise absolue. Une habileté que le domestique de la sorcière avait acquise auprès de son père, lorsque celui-ci était encore en vie.

L'archer s'approcha de son garde-malade, toujours en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut dans son dos. Lorsque le médium se tourna pour attraper le couvercle de la casserole, il tomba nez à nez sur son rival. Bien entendu, comme il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver derrière lui, il poussa malgré lui, un cri de stupeur.

_"BON SANG !! MAIS T'ES CON OU QUOI ??!! ÇA NE SE FAIT PAS DE FAIRE PEUR AUX GENS COMME ÇA !!!" hurla le pauvre Watanuki au bord de la crise cardiaque.

_"Tu flippes vraiment pour un rien, toi !!"

Le cuisinier sembla reprendre son calme malgré la pique lancé par l'exorciste. Il plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

_"Au fait... qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, toi ? Tu devrais être couché !! Le docteur a dit que tu devais garder le lit," lui reprocha le médium en le menaçant de sa spatule en bois.

_"J'avais envie de pisser."

_"Pisser..." répéta Watanuki incrédule.

Sa veine sur la tempe reparut plus frémissante que jamais quand il comprit que l'autre se moquait de lui.

_"Qu'est-ce t'attends pour y aller ? C'est pas dans la cuisine que tu vas trouver les chiottes," lui fit remarquer Watanuki contenant sa colère du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Dômeki se contenta de hausser les épaules le plus dédaigneusement possible et sortit de la cuisine mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'il s'écroula au sol.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, Watanuki était au-dessus de lui et le fixait de ses yeux dépareillés. Les sourcils froncés de son camarade lui donnaient un air inquiet qui ne lui déplaisait pas.

_"Ça va mieux ?" lui demanda le médium.

_"Hmmff," fit le blessé en portant la main à sa tête.

Une bosse fleurissait sur son crâne.

_"Tu vas avoir une bosse de la taille d'un œuf. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on présume trop de ces forces, monsieur le génie."

Pendant qu'il disait ça, il avait ouvert un tube de pommade et l'étalait sur la protubérance.

_"Je te rappelle que tu n'est pas encore guéri. Tu es fiévreux et ce n'est pas bon de sortir du lit aussi vite," renchéri-t-il.

Mais tout ce que trouva à dire Dômeki pour remercier le médium fut.

_"J'ai faim."

L'autre grinça des dents mais ne haussa pas le ton. Il arrivait de mieux en mieux à se contrôler.

_"T'es un estomac sur pattes, toi !!"

Puis il poussa un gros soupir de résignation.

_"Enfin... je suppose que c'est bon signe si tu as de l'appétit."

Watanuki se redressa.

_"Ça te dérange pas d'attendre un peu ? Yûko doit passer ici, on mangera ensemble."

L'archer hocha simplement la tête pour lui signifier son accord.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plus tard lorsque Watanuki accueillit Yûko accompagné de Mokona ils purent passer à table. Bien entendu le saké coula à flot. Tandis que Yûko et Mokona roulèrent sous la table, le domestique de la sorcière s'opposa formellement à ce que Dômeki trinque avec eux à cause de son état de santé.

_"Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?" Demanda la sorcière avec un sourire en coin.

_"S'IL VOMIT CETTE NUIT À CAUSE DU SAKÉ, C'EST PAS TOI QUI VA NETTOYER !!! ET PUIS, TU DEVRAIS SAVOIR QUE LE MÉLANGE ALCOOL ET MÉDICAMENTS C'EST DANGEREUX POUR LA SANTÉ !!!" hurla le médium.

_"Ooohhh !!! Comme c'est touchant !!! Il s'inquiète pour Dômeki-kun," chantonna Yûko et reprit aussitôt en chœur par un Mokona tout guilleret.

Watanuki devint rouge prêt à exploser.

_"Je préfère aller préparer le thé plutôt que d'entendre les divagations d'une alcoolique," bougonna-t-il avec toute sa dignité retrouvée.

_"C'est qui que tu traites d'alcoolique ?" demanda Yûko le regard étincelant.

_"Devine !!"

Mais avant que Yûko ait pu assouvir sa vengeance sur le cuisinier, ce dernier était déjà sorti. La sorcière reprit aussitôt son sérieux et se tourna vers l'archer.

_"Alors ? Raconte-moi la cohabitation avec Watanuki. Comment ça se passe ?"

Dômeki haussa des épaules mais ne dit rien.

_"Je vois." Fit-elle amusée par le mutisme de l'exorciste.

_"Il s'occupe bien de moi." Dit-il enfin après un moment de silence.

_"C'est déjà un bon début."

_"J'ai dû mal à le comprendre."

_"Je crois que c'est son cas aussi."

_"Je ne sais pas comment lui faire admettre que..." l'archer s'interrompit.

Visiblement, lui-même avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ses émotions. Yûko lui adressa alors un sourire bienveillant.

_"Tu as pu constater par toi-même que notre Watanuki est devenu moins têtu. Jusqu'à récemment, il était seul et pensait le demeurer mais les choses ont changé depuis qu'il nous a rencontré. Il vient enfin de se rendre compte que des gens tenaient à lui et qu'en se faisant souffrir, il les faisaient également souffrir. Il n'est plus seul et si quelque chose lui arrive, en bien ou en mal, ça nous atteint également. Il commence tout juste à se faire à cette idée. Cependant, il y a encore des choses que Watanuki doit découvrir de lui-même et tes sentiments pour lui en font partie."

_"Que dois-je faire ?"

_"Tu trouveras bien quelque chose."

Le médium revint à ce moment-là avec un plateau contenant des tasses fumantes.

_"Qui veut du thé ?" Lança-t-il joyeusement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après le départ de Yûko et de Mokona, Watanuki rangea la cuisine et fit la vaisselle. Il pensait pouvoir aller se coucher mais il eut la mauvaise surprise de constater que Dômeki ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.

_"Hé !!" fit-il à son attention.

_"J'ai un nom," rétorqua sèchement le médium.

_"Ouais, je sais. Je veux prendre un bain."

_"Quoi ?!! Maintenant ?!!"

_"Non, pour le nouvel an. Bien sûr maintenant."

Watanuki soupira.

_"Comme si Yûko ne suffisait pas, faut en plus que tu t'y mettes. Je ne suis pas ton esclave."

Mais le médium était las de se mettre en colère et las de se battre pour obtenir le respect de l'archer.

_"Ok, c'est bon, je vais te faire couler un bain."

Watanuki rempli la baignoire d'eau chaude puis conduisit Dômeki jusque dans la salle de bain et le laissa seul. Le médium profita que le malade soit absent pour lui changer la couette et attraper un kimono propre. Puis il retourna vers la salle de bain.

_"Dômeki ? T'as bientôt fini ?"

Aucune réponse.

_"Dômeki ? J'ai un kimono propre à te faire passer."

Silence. Puis il y eut un fracas.

_"Dômeki ?!!" s'écria Watanuki surgissant dans la salle de bain.

Un panier contenant les éponges était tombé du rebord de la baignoire tandis que l'archer était, toujours à l'intérieur, sans aucune réaction. Le kimono tomba des bras du médium alors qu'il se précipitait vers l'exorciste. Ce dernier fut secoué comme un prunier. Les éclaboussures de l'eau du bain mouillèrent la chemise du cuisinier mais il s'en moquait car l'archer venait de faire un nouveau malaise.

_"DÔMEKI !!! RÉVEILLE-TOI !!!" hurla-t-il.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux.

_"La ferme. Tu me casses les oreilles," marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Watanuki soupira de soulagement avant de se remettre à crier.

_"TU POURRAIS RÉPONDRE QUAND JE T'APPELLE !!"

_"Je me suis endormi," répondit l'autre en se frottant les yeux.

_"J'ai cru que... j'ai cru que..." commença le médium visiblement perturbé.

Puis il ajouta sèchement avant de se redresser.

_"Évite ce genre de truc à l'avenir."

_"Tu... t'inquiétais pour moi ?" demanda l'archer agréablement surpris.

_"Ne va rien t'imaginer," rétorqua l'autre en quittant la salle de bain comme une fusée.

Dômeki quitta son bain, aussi vite que son état le lui permettait, pour enfiler le kimono que Watanuki avait laissé tomber par terre. Il le rattrapa finalement au milieu du couloir. Il le saisit par le bras et le retourna pour lui faire face, avant de le plaquer contre le mur sans ménagement. Le médium n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, la force et la rapidité dont avez fait preuve l'archer, le cloua sur place. Les deux mains sur ses épaules le maintenaient fermement contre le mur.

_"Il faut que tu me dises ce que je dois faire pour que tu me regardes enfin."

La voix de Dômeki était étrangement douce et calme et contrastait avec son attitude agressive et brutale. Le cuisinier encore sous le choc ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien de compréhensible en sortit. L'archer s'approcha un peu plus près de sa proie. L'eau gouttait de ses cheveux mouillés sur les vêtements déjà trempés de son camarade d'école.

_"De quoi tu parles ?" demanda enfin Watanuki qui reprenait ses esprits.

_"Tu n'as toujours rien compris. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile."

Cette fois le médium se rebella et tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de Dômeki.

_"Tu passes ton temps à me traiter d'imbécile, tu ne m'appelles jamais par mon nom et à la moindre occasion tu ne te gênes pas pour me traiter de trouillard. À ton avis, comment dois-je interpréter tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé voir de toi à part ton côté abruti irrespectueux ?" s'écria-t-il avec véhémence.

Le regard de l'exorciste se fit soudain douloureux. Les derniers mots du cuisinier l'avaient blessé.

_"C'est ce que tu penses vraiment de moi ? C'est comme ça que tu me vois ?"

Il relâcha légèrement sa prise. Watanuki en profita pour se dégager de son étreinte et regagner la chambre. Le médium prit son sac de voyage.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

_"Je me casse."

_"Pas tant qu'on n'aura pas eut une conversation, toi et moi."

_"Dans tes rêves, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi."

_"Je ne te laisserai pas partir."

_"C'est ce qu'on verra."

Le médium était bien décidé à quitter le temple et Dômeki mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas ainsi puisqu'il lui barrait le passage.

_"Laisse-moi passer."

_"Non."

Ne se laissant pas démonter aussi facilement, Watanuki voulut forcer le passage mais l'exorciste était bien plus fort que lui malgré sa grippe. Le cuisinier fut déséquilibré et percuta lourdement le futon. Il perdit ses lunettes sous le choc ainsi que son sac dont le contenu se répandit par terre. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se redresser, le corps de Dômeki pesait sur lui de tout son poids. Cette proximité le rendit nerveux surtout quand il vit l'étrange lueur qui brûlait dans les yeux de l'archer.

_"Tu parles de la façon dont je te traite mais le pire c'est que tu ne t'ai jamais soucié de la façon dont toi tu me traites."

Watanuki cessa de s'agiter et dévisagea l'autre avec ébahissement.

_"A voir ta tête, je suis sûr que tu ne sais même pas à quoi je fais référence."

Devant l'absence de réaction de l'autre, il poursuivit.

_"Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour attirer ton attention. Pour que tu me remarques enfin, pour que tu me regardes de la même façon qu'Himawari-chan. Je croyais qu'en étant toujours à tes cotés, tu finirais par t'en rendre compte."

Watanuki demeura interdit. Qu'est-ce que Dômeki essayait de faire passer comme message ?

_"Tu... m'aimes ?" hésita à demander le médium.

_"Bien sûr que je t'aime... imbécile."

L'archer relâcha son étreinte mais l'autre garçon ne bougea pas pour autant. Dômeki voulut lui caresser la joue mais figea son geste. Il préféra s'asseoir sur le futon à côté de son cuisinier, pour tenter de retrouver son calme, tout en espérant ne pas avoir été trop loin. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était faire fuir le médium. C'est à peine s'il vit Watanuki se lever pour prendre la couette et la lui mettre sur les épaules.

_"Tu vas attraper froid."

_"Merci," souffla le jeune homme en resserrant la couette autour de son corps.

Il sentit le médium s'agenouiller à côté de lui.

_"Tu... tu pensais vraiment tout ce que tu m'as dis ?" demanda celui-ci.

Dômeki hocha simplement la tête puis il se tourna vers son compagnon. Il admira quelques instants les yeux dépareillés du médium. Il y avait tant d'émotions contradictoires exprimées dans son regard.

_"J'ai toujours cru que tu aimais Himawari-chan."

L'exorciste garda le silence. Il n'avait jamais été très loquace comme garçon, surtout quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments.

_"C'était pour moi. Tout ce que tu as fait, tous les sacrifices auxquels tu as consenti, toutes les fois où tu m'a sauvé la vie, c'était pour moi parce que tu m'aimais," poursuivit le domestique de la sorcière.

Dômeki évita de soupirer, Watanuki venait enfin de le réaliser. Les Dieux étaient avec lui.

_"Au début, je pensais que tu faisais tout ça pour me montrer que tu étais le plus fort, pour me prouver que tu ferais un meilleur petit ami pour Himawari-chan que moi. Mais ensuite..."

L'archer ne le quittait pas des yeux.

_"... J'ai compris que peut-être il s'agissait d'un début d'amitié..."

Watanuki se tourna complètement vers lui.

_"... Mais de l'amour... jamais j'aurais cru que tu avais fait tout ça par amour."

_"Est-ce que cela te gêne ?" demanda l'exorciste d'une voix neutre tout en redoutant la réponse.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise le médium se mit à rougir.

_"Non," chuchota celui-ci.

Un sourire tendre naquit sur les lèvres de Dômeki. Il avait tant espéré ce moment de vérité. Il s'approcha alors vers lui et lui demanda très sérieusement.

_"Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?"

Le domestique de la sorcière prit une teinte cramoisie.

Un baiser ? Dômeki voulait l'embrasser ? Lui qui n'avait jamais embrassé qui que se soit auparavant, comment allait-il faire ? Que devait-il faire ?

Pourtant, malgré toutes ses angoisses, il hocha quand même la tête. Le sourire de l'archer s'étira tandis qu'il attirait doucement contre lui un Watanuki complètement paniqué. C'est avec une lenteur calculée qu'il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce baiser avait le goût d'une première fois, aussi maladroit qu'excitant. Un goût qu'il avait envie de renouveler à l'infinie.

_"Encore..." souffla le cuisinier tout étourdi par le contact des lèvres suaves.

Un souhait que l'exorciste s'empressa de réaliser.

**(Début du lemon) **

D'un geste, il rejeta la couette de ses épaules et défit la ceinture de son kimono. Il en écarta les pans pour révéler sa nudité. Sentant sur sa peau la chemise mouillée du médium, l'archer entreprit de l'enlever. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul désir, posséder ce corps. Le cuisinier s'apprêtait à protester quand il sentit la bouche de Dômeki sur son cou, il ne put que gémir.

Les boutons cédèrent les uns après les autres sous la pression des doigts de Dômeki. L'archer ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps avec des choses aussi futiles qu'un bout de tissu retenu par des pastilles en plastique. Quand il n'y eut plus aucune séparation entre ses lèvres et la peau douce de Watanuki, sa bouche quitta son cou pour s'aventurer plus bas sur son torse délicat. Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives, elles défirent la ceinture et les boutons du pantalon. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent ensuite sur l'élastique du boxer et firent glisser l'ensemble.

Les mains du médium se crispèrent sur la nuque de l'archer quand il sentit les doigts de ce dernier se refermer sur son sexe en érection. Ils lui arrachèrent des gémissements lorsqu'ils commencèrent un long mouvement de va-et-vient. Les gestes de Dômeki étaient maladroits mais extrêmement doux, Watanuki pouvaient sentir dans chacune de ses caresses tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Jamais auparavant, il n'avait ressenti une telle chose.

Puis l'archer fit allonger le médium sur le futon. Il se plaça entre ses cuisses. Le poids de l'exorciste reposait entièrement sur lui, ses yeux fauves ancrés dans les siens, son souffle sur sa peau et sa bouche collée à la sienne. Cette proximité nouvelle le fit rougir et même davantage gémir quand il sentit sa verge frotter contre celle de Dômeki aussi dure et impatiente que la sienne.

L'archer profita de la bouche entrouverte de son partenaire pour introduire sa langue. Elles se caressèrent, se mélangèrent et jouèrent pendant un long moment pour finalement les laisser à bout de souffle.

Dômeki était de plus en plus excité, affamé de ce corps sous le sien et ivre de tous ses sens. Il voulait plus, il voulait posséder Watanuki corps et âme. Il se redressa et s'agenouilla puis il souleva le bassin de son partenaire pour le déposer sur ses cuisses.

L'archer saisit un tube de crème adoucissante pour le corps, qui était tombé du sac du médium pendant leur altercation et qui était à portée de main. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de trouver ça dans les affaires du cuisinier mais cela expliquait la douceur de sa peau et le léger parfum d'aloé vera qui l'excitait depuis le début. Il ouvrit le tube.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ?" demanda Watanuki.

_"A ton avis ?" répondit l'exorciste en déposant une noisette de crème dans le creux de sa main.

Le médium blêmit lorsqu'il comprit le sort qui allait lui être réservé tandis qu'un sourire vorace étira les lèvres de l'archer.

_"T'inquiète pas, j'irai le plus doucement possible. Fais-moi confiance."

Il enduisit largement son sexe de la crème puis avec ce qu'il lui restait, il introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité de son partenaire. Celui-ci se raidit à l'intrusion mais Dômeki saisit son sexe de sa main restée libre et reprit ses caresses le long de sa verge. Tiraillé entre la douleur et le plaisir, Watanuki ferma les yeux et se décontracta au fur et à mesure qu'il s'habituait à la présence étrangère de ce doigt.

L'exorciste en introduisit un deuxième alors qu'il déposait un baiser, à la commissure des lèvres de son amant, comme pour lui demander pardon. Ensuite, avec ses doigts, il entama un mouvement en ciseaux. Un son plaintif s'échappa de la gorge du médium. Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, ce fut pour voir le regard ardent de l'archer posé sur lui. Du bout de ses doigts, Watanuki frôla les lèvres de l'exorciste. Ce dernier les happa dans sa bouche et les lécha consciencieusement. A cette vue, le cœur du cuisinier s'emballa. Petit à petit, ses gémissements de douleur se transformèrent en gémissements de plaisir, proche de la jouissance.

Dômeki cessa ses caresses et retira ses doigts, il saisit ensuite son partenaire avec douceur et fermeté par les hanches et l'empala sur son pénis en érection. Le sexe de l'archer se fraya un chemin dans la chaire palpitante du médium qui ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements, si bien qu'il se mordit la main pour éviter de crier. Cette vive brûlure qui le traversait de part en part, cette source de souffrance qui se transforma au bout de quelque temps en source de plaisir au fur et à mesure que Dômeki s'enfonçait plus profondément en lui.

Le médium se cambra quand les assauts de l'archer montèrent en puissance et en cadence. Si au début, l'exorciste avait fait son possible pour pénétrer Watanuki avec douceur, maintenant qu'il était en lui, il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. L'étroitesse et la chaleur du medium le rendaient fou. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, sa bouche entrouverte se déforma par le plaisir tandis que ses mains se crispèrent sur les hanches de son partenaire.

Watanuki se redressa et noua ses bras autour du cou de Dômeki, accompagnant les mouvements de bassin de l'archer. Ses lèvres s'unirent à nouveau à celles de son amant, étouffant ses gémissements dans sa bouche. Son souffle sur sa peau, sa sueur se mêlant à la sienne et son sexe frottant contre son ventre lui donnaient le tournis.

_"Je... je viens," souffla Dômeki au bout d'un moment.

Il l'embrassa et prodigua ensuite quelques caresses sur le sexe du médium qui finit par se répandre sur son ventre. Quelques coups de hanches supplémentaires lui suffirent pour atteindre à son tour la jouissance et se déverser à l'intérieur de son amant.

L'exorciste reposa délicatement le cuisinier sur le futon avant de s'écrouler sur lui. Tous les deux étaient à bout de souffle. Un sourire béat apparut sur les lèvres de Dômeki tandis qu'un sourire identique s'étira sur celles de Watanuki. Ils n'avaient nul besoin de parler pour savoir ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. De plus, l'archer voyait son propre reflet dans son œil droit. Celui qu'il partageait avec le médium.

**(Fin du lemon) **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le cuisinier ouvrit les yeux, Dômeki dormait à ses cotés. Il sourit. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé. Qui aurait cru que l'archer pouvait être aussi possessif quand il était amoureux ? Certainement pas Watanuki, le premier intéressé.

Si un jour on lui avait dit ça il se serait sûrement mi en colère, gesticulant dans tous les sens et hurlant qu'il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de passer une minute avec cet abruti d'archer.

Au fait ? Yûko ne lui avait-elle pas, un jour, prophétisé cette union avec Dômeki ? Pas de manière aussi explicite et charnelle mais quand même...

Il soupira. Yûko, satanée sorcière ! Elle le savait depuis le début mais elle s'était bien gardée de lui dévoiler cet aspect de son futur. Sûrement par peur d'une réaction puérile et disproportionnée de la part de son domestique.

Qu'importe à présent. Maintenant qu'il avait ouvert son cœur et son corps à l'exorciste, il ne regrettait pas les cachotteries de la sorcière. Elle avait raison en disant qu'il y avait des choses qu'il devait découvrir par lui-même et l'amour que Dômeki lui vouait en faisait partie.

Le médium se rapprocha de l'archer et posa ses lèvres sur son front. Ce dernier poussa un grognement et saisit Watanuki par la taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" lui demanda-t-il.

_"Je vérifie si tu as encore de la température."

Dômeki esquissa un petit sourire ironique.

_"Tu m'as mis la fièvre cette nuit, c'est normal si j'ai encore de la température."

Le cuisinier se mit à rire. C'était la première fois que l'archer l'entendait rire d'aussi bon cœur. Il le serra d'avantage contre lui comme pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Le médium reprit aussitôt son sérieux. Il caressa les cheveux de l'exorciste.

_"Je crois que... je suis heureux... pour la première fois depuis longtemps."

Dômeki redressa la tête et dévisagea Watanuki.

_"Moi aussi, je le suis," lui dit-il avec gravité avant de l'embrasser.

Fin


End file.
